Valentine's Day
by Boulette
Summary: HPDM le jour de la St Valentin, Harry se fait agresser par des filles en furie, des tonnes de lettres lui tombes dessus et on lui envoye une rose au plein milieu du repas de midi. Qui est la personne qui lui à envoyer ? Il sait juste que c'est un Serpent
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Boulette **_OU_** Nami (si, si, j'y tiens)

Titre : Valentine's Day

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : yaoi, slash, lemon (pas pour maintenant)

Note1 : c'est ma **_première_** fic et je stresse à mooort TT

Sinon, je tiens à dire que ceux qui on un/une petit/e copain/copine ont de la chance TT

Je dédis cette fic au gens comme moi, qui ne peuvent que bouffer des chocolats acheter à Auchan à 2euros la boîte en regardant un vieux film d'amour à la télé, le jour de la Saint Valentin.

°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°

CHAPITRE 1

En cette saison, à Poudlard, tout était tranquille.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient.

Dumbledore mangeait ses nouveaux bonbons au citron light avec trois fois plus de sucre.

Les professeurs étaient souriant, sauf Snape, évidement.

Les élèves s'amusaient.

Enfin…

Les filles gloussaient comme des poules car on était le jour de la fête des amoureux.

Les garçons, eux, fuyaient ces harpies en maudissant l'idiot qui avait inventé cette « putain de fête de mes deux ! »

Bref, tout le monde était…heureux.

Euh, tout le monde ?

Un jeun garçon brun aux yeux émeraudes alias le Survivant rasait les murs d'un quelconque couloir, espérant ne pas être vus, avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je crois que c'est bon Harry »chuchota Ron.

« Tu crois ? Elles peuvent arriver à tout moment, tu sais.»

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est dangereux ces bêtes là. »

Hermione qui était juste à côté du roux, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Non mais franchement, dit-elle, c'est de si horrible que ça de… »

Mais, la brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une horde de fille à moitié dingue arrivèrent vers eux en poussant des « Harryyyyyy ! » si aigue et désagréable qu'une dizaine de fenêtres éclata.

Alors, la réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

Il chopa ses amis par la peau du cou et courut aussi vite qu'il le pus jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il y arriva 1 minute et 23 secondes plus tard.

Mais il était encore traumatisé, qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione lui dire qu'il avait sûrement fait le meilleur score de la nuit des temps des jeux olympiques, pas plus qu'il entendit Ron demander ce qu'était les « je zolinpikes ».

Bref, après s'être remis de…ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor avec la bonne attention de passer un agréable repas.

Après quelque minute Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours sur cette fête débile, qu'il n'écouta pas et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la Salle avais était décoré toute en…rose avec pleins de petits cœurs qui volait à droite à gauche ainsi que plusieurs cupidons.

_Pathétique._

Une fois que le directeur eut finit son discours, le brun crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir manger à sa faim et avoir la paix.

Mais….c'était avant de voir un amas d'hiboux portant _tous _des lettres rose fushia foncés sur _lui_ pour larguer leur colis.

Et voila comment mourut notre beau Survivant.

Ecrasé par les lettres d'amour de ses fans.

Ah, attendez cher lecteur, on vient de m'apprendre que finalement, il est toujours vivant, sauvé par Hermione Granger qui a fait disparaître toutes les lettres grâce à je ne sais quel sort.

Merci Hermione.

Pouvant, enfin, respirer et manger (un estomac sur pattes, ce mec) Harry allait attraper une part de gâteau au chocolat quand un croassement résonna dans la Salle.

Tout le monde se tu et regarda le corbeau majestueux qui venait d'entrer avec quelque chose dans la patte.

Il était…beau.

Il avait d'un magnifique pelage noir, que même les ténèbres devaient jalouser, avec de beaux yeux bleu clair, comme de ciel.

L'oiseau arriva jusqu' au brun et lui lâcha la chose qu'il tenait dans les pattes et repartit avec toujours tout les regard poser sur lui.

Le Survivant, regarda l'oiseau partir et se pencha sur son présent qui n'était qu'autre qu'une rose rouge grenade où il était écrit « Bonne St Valentin » en or sur la tige verte de la fleur.

Il n'y avait aucune carte où lettre avec mais un petit ruban vert et argent sur la tige, laissait dire que l'envoyeur était un Serpentard.

Alors tout doucement il leva la tête pour regarder la table des Vert et Argent et rencontra les beaux yeux gris de Draco Malfoy

°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°Oo...oO°

A Suivre...

Alors c'est le premier chapitre

Très court, je sais, je sais !

Mais je vous promet que le 2eme chapitre sera plus long

Voila !

J'espère avoir quelques reviews !

….Boulette/Nami….


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Boulette/Nami

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Slash, Lemon peut être (j'ai marqué PEUT ETRE, Kelly ! Kelly : bah kua ? )

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. JK. Rowling n'as pas voulut me les vendre.

Note1 : ma bêta adoré….Kelly alias Zuzulle que zaiiiiiiiiiiiiime ( Zuzulle : Vi je t'aime aussi ! Bon j'entame ton truc )

Note2 : ayez une petite pensée pour l'auteur qui a repris les cours TT

**RARs** :

**_Kelly_** : euh, faut vraiment que je te fasse une RAR ?lol

Voilà le chapitre02 que tu n'as pas corrigée ! (c'est pour que tu me fasse une reviewniéhé)

J'espère qu'il te plaira TT et me raconte pas de sottise parce que je suis ta copine

Aller, à demain !

**_Kalisca _**: je te remercie beaucoup ! et voilà la suite

**_Sahada_** : tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Bah, le principale, c'est que sa t'intéresse

**_Eeyore17_** : je te remercie beaucoup ! voilà la suite (j'espère que je vais réussir à satisfaire ta curiosité !)

**_Gally84 _**: je te remercie beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu est pus passer un bon moment en lisant le chapitre1, celui là est juste un petit peu plus long, j'espère que tu aimeras.

P.S : je remercie Krystene, gallica, Kittiyoo,(encore toi?)qui me suive sur un autre site !

°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°

CHAPITRE 02

Harry était sur son lit, une fleur à la main, était un train de rêvasser.

Un mois

Cela aller faire un mois qu'il avait cette rose avec lui mais n'avait pas découvert de qui elle pouvait venir.

« Encore entrain de rêvasser de ton mystérieux envoyeur ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

« Franchement, continua son meilleur ami, je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'acharne tant à trouver ce type. »

Harry le regarda et haussa les épaules.

Pourquoi répondre à une question alors qu'il ne savait pas la réponse lui même.

Le roux soupira.

« Bon je suis pas venu te parler de sa mais plutôt pour te dire qu'il est l'heure du repas et que j'ai la dalle et Hermione nous attend. »

Le brun le regarda d'un air désintéresser.

« Hn, je vais arrivez.

M'attendez pas. »

« Comme tu veux, mec. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva seul et replongea dans ces pensées.

Le brun aux yeux émeraude marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, d'après les horloges de Poudlart il avait prés 20 minutes de retard sur l'heure prévu du repas du soir.

Mais, il s'en fichait.

Il marchait tout en essayant de répondre aux questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

Harry rêvassait donc, et ne fit pas attention à la personne qui lui rentra dedans.

PAF(bruit du choc°)

Et il ne fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour que son postérieur rentre en contacte avec le sol dur et froid.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, signe que ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

« Ah, désoler Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu »

Le dit Potter releva la tête pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini, une moue désoler sur le visage, qui lui tendait la main.

Il hésita peut être une seconde avant de la prendre et se releva.

« C'est pas grave », dit-il.

Et il commença à reprendre sa route.

A peine, eut-il fait cinq pas que.

« Potter, attend. »

Le Survivant se retourna, d'un air ennuyer, pour voir le Serpentard arriva vers lui d'une démarche timide.

Bizarre, pensa t-il.

Blaise Zabini était connut dans l'école pour être un des élèves des plus intelligent mais aussi par qu'il était un coureur de jupon, ainsi que de pantalon.

Et inconsciemment Harry comment sa détaller le Vert et Argent du regard.

C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal.

Grand, plus 1m80, brun aux yeux bleu foncé, italien (à ce qu'il paraissait), il en faisait tomber plus d'une (et plus d'un) dans son lit 1.

« ...….rose ? »

Voyant qu'on lui parlait, le Griffondor reporta son attention sur le jeune homme devant lui.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Je ne t'est pas écouter. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil et petit sourire.

« Hé bien, tu est franche Potter. »

« Avec les Serpentards, toujours. »

L'italien ignora la remarque et continua.

« Je te demandais, si tu savais qui t'avais envoyer une rose le jour de la St Valentin. »

Soudainement intéresser, Harry le regarda avec intérêt.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Blaise eut un nouveau sourire mais cette fois-ci plus moqueur et s'avança vers le Rouge et Or, qui recula, jusqu'à ce que celui si touche sois coincé contre et mur.

« Peut être, peut être pas… » dit-il avec une voix charmeuse.

Le survivant rougit un peu mais persista.

« Aller, Zabini, te fait pas prier.

Dis-moi qui c'est ! »

Le brun aux yeux bleu se rapprocha encore de l'autre brun et continua de la même voix.

« J'adore me faire prier. »

Harry voulut lui répliquer d'arrêter de faire le malin et de lui dire sur le chant qui était son mystérieux envoyeur mais une bouche se colla à la sienne.

Trop surprit pour réagir, il se laissa faire.

Heureusement, le baiser chaste que le donna le Serpentard ne dura quelques secondes avant que l'italien ne s'éloigne de ses lèvres et lui chuchote doucement un : « C'est moi qui t'est envoyer cette fleur. »

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase que quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur du Griffondor.

Comme si tout s'effondrait.

Et il eut un Flash.

Un Flash où il croisait des yeux gris.

Les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy…

« ...ry ? »

La voix de Zabini le ramena sur Terre.

Zabini.

Une rage sans nom lui pris le ventre.

Pourquoi ?

Ô grand pourquoi, ce crétin d'Italien lui avait envoyer cette _putain_ de rose, au lieu de, je ne sais pas moi, venir directement le voir pour lui faire une déclaration.

Pourquoi il lui avait fait croire, sans le vouloir, que c'était peut être Malfoy qui lui avait envoyer ce colis.

Juste après avoir penser cette phrase, le Survivant eut envie de se claquer.

Comme si, Zabini allait pus _prévoir_ qu'il allait croire que c'était le Prince des Serpentard qui lui avait envoyé cette rose ?

Non, la question était plutôt, comment avait-il fait pour _croire_ que le Prince des Serpentard lui avait envoyé une rose.

Où sinon, comment il avait faire pour juste _penser_ que son amour était partagé

Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux mais les repoussa.

Après tout, il était un Griffondor, pas un Pouffsoufle.

« HARRY ! »

Le brun aux yeux émeraude sursauta et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Harry, continua Blaise, ça vas ?

Sa fait cinq fois que je t'appelle.

Le survivant le regarda quelques secondes et soupira.

« Désoler, j'était….perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Ah…c'est…enfin, sa te choque que soit un garçon qui t'offre une rose ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout, dit Harry rapidement, c'est juste que…je…non rien, laisse tomber. », finit-il avec un sourire forcé.

« D'accord. »

Blaise s'éloigna du brun et puis comme si, il se souvenait de quelque d'important mais aussi de gênant il reprit la parole en rougissant et en bafouillant.

« Harry, je…je vou-voulait savoir si tu….tu…voulait être mon petit ami… »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, surprit par la question avait les yeux grand ouverte et avit le visage cramoisie.

« Je, je ne sais pas… »

« Ah, dit Le Serpentard déçut, c'est grave….

De toute façon, je me doutais que je n'aurais pas une réponse tout de suite mais…, il parut hésiter quelques demis de secondes,… est-ce que tu voudrais bien que demain matin on aille au déjeuner ensemble ?

« ...d'accord… »

« Géniale, lui fit Blaise dans un sourire éblouissant,(freedant white ! …désoler°°), je viendrais te chercher devant le dortoir des Griffys vers 8h, ok ?

« ...oui. »

Blaise lui fit un dernier sourire et partit, non sans lui avoir fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

Harry resta à peu prés une vingtaine de minute à regardez là où son plus-si-mystérieu-que-sa-envoyeur était partit et finalement prit la direction du dortoir de sa maison, bien décider à se coucher et à réfléchir à son problème.

Et avant de s'endormir, notre beau brun rêva d'un Blaise Zabini qui lui tendait une rose grenade.

Un Blaise Zabini qui se transforma vite en un Draco Malfoy.

A Suivre….

Héhé !

Je suis sur que vous vous attendiez pas à celle là

Mais, qu'est devenu le Blaise dragueur que nous connaissons tous…. ?

Moi, je saiiislol

Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre…hé ben…. Je vous le dit, sa vas être difficile…

Mais, je vais essayer de vous le donnez pour vendredi prochain…

Je ne l'est même pas commencer TT

Mais bon, faut dire que pour ce chapitre, l'inspiration est venue à 2h du mat --0

J'espère qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui lit cette histoire TT

Et que cette gentil personne me laissera une review pour me dire de continuer.

1J'ai mis cette description là mais…en faite, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemble Blaise…

ben oui, je lis les Fanfictions mais pas le Livre…pourtant, c'est pas fautes d'avoir essayer --°

Et donc, j'ai lus plusieurs Fanfics où l'ont disait souvent qu'il était comme je l'est décrit, mais si ce que j'ai mis est faux, faîtes le moi savoir ! merci


End file.
